The Guitarist on the Roof
by Fanatic97
Summary: While looking for Miko, Jack hears something interesting on the roof. Post Deadlock, Pre Predacons Rising, JackXMiko Fluff don't like don't read. *Christmas chapter added*
1. Chapter 1

**HEY LOOK MORE FLUFF!**

 **Just a little one shot Idea I came up with, hope ya'll like..and it's JackXMiko..don't like? Then don't read**

 **Got any Questions,Comments, Criticisms, Concerns, Leave a review or a PM!.**

 **Transformers Prime is owned by Hasbro/Takara**

 **BTW as far as I know the lyrics that I came up with for Miko are ORIGINAL, as in I made them up with Ardentaspen and they are NOT owned by anyone else!**

* * *

If one were to ask Jack Darby what the past year of his life had been like, he'd describe a scenario involving giant alien robots, an intergalactic war, and visiting another planet to help in that war.

If you asked him to describe the last two days, he'd describe them as boring, dull and hollow.

Which is how everyone felt at the Unit:E Base. The war with the Decepticons had ended with the death of Megatron, and peace was all around-but for those left behind on earth, it was rather boring.

Ratchet threw himself into his work to try and find a way to complete the cyber matter formula. June was trying to get the kids some non-base housing, and Fowler was focused on all the paper work that had been piling up.

For Jack and Raf, it was the usual,: play video games till they got sick of it.

"Raf, if you launch that blue brick..." Jack warned as he raced his car around the track, trying to get to the finish line before-

Raf hit a button on his controller and a blue brick came flying at Jack. Jack tried to get to the finish line but it was no good: the brick hit his character and sent it and the car flying in a blast of blue fire.

"Sorry, Jack; my fingers slipped." Raf said with a sly look.

Jack huffed a little bit and dropped his control, crossing his arms in the process.

"You learned that from Miko, didn't you, ya little sneak?" Jack asked, trying to keep his grin contained.

"No... well, she may have given me a few pointers." Raf admitted. Jack chuckled.

"You know, if we had a blue brick when Megatron was around, it would have been easy to win the war." Raf commented

"But what if Megatron got hold of one?" Jack asked. Raf froze and looked up.

"I guess you're right…" Raf trailed off and then looked back at Jack. "But I hear that the new edition of the game has a siren that can-" Raf was cut off by a strange beeping in his pocket. Raf pulled out what appeared to be a cell phone, but it had a few net attachments and parts of it had been pulled up with wires connected every which way.

"Uhh... trying to create the next big thing, Raf?" Jack asked as Raf began typing something with the number keys.

"Well, since Ratchet's not letting us use the computer, me and Bumblebee are trying to form an instant messaging system from here to Cybertron."Raf said. Jack's eyes went wide.

"Really? How's it going so far?" He asked, right as the device in Raf's hands sparked causing him to jump and almost drop it.

"So far… not so good. It only had enough power to send two messages before its battery life runs out." Raf wearily said.

"But Wheeljack's in on it too, and he just sent me the schematics to try and make it work...better…" Raf trailed off as he looked at it.

"Why not just use the laptop instead of a phone?" Jack asked.

"Well...Bee and I decided that it needs to be portable; doing it on this gives us good practice for when we can make a working… full working version." Raf said as he got up and began walking over to his laptop.

"You can watch me work if you want to, Jack." Raf offered with a smile but Jack just shook his head.

"Nah; I don't understand any of that electronic stuff. Give me a magnesium fire starter and I can make some freeze dried macaroni and cheese." Jack laughed.

"No thanks, Jack, I like my mac and cheese cooked on a stove." Raf said, pulling out a cord and connecting his device to the laptop. Jack rolled his eyes and got up off the couch.

"I'm going to go see what Miko's up to, make sure that she hasn't hijacked a fighter jet." Jack said and walked across the base. He paused to look at Ratchet working before continuing his way into the side of the base where the rooms were.

As he walked along the hallway, he came to a door that was..,different than the others. From the way it was decorated with Slash Monkey posters, one could tell that it was the room of Miko Nakadai. Jack walked over and knocked on the door

"Hey Miko, Raf's making a device to let us instant message the bots...you wanna take a look?" Jack asked.

There was no reply. Jack raised an eyebrow and knocked again.

"Hey Miko…um...you want to play some video games? Raf thinks that I'm better than you." Jack said, hoping that the lie would draw Miko out.

After waiting for two minutes, Jack was starting to get a bit concerned. Miko never passed up on a video game challenge. But as Jack thought back, she had been getting a bit distant the past two days.

"I should call her..." Jack decided. His hand went for his phone, only to remember it was charging in his room. With a sigh he went over to his room, the next door down. He opened the door and entered his sparsely decorated room. Jack hadn't had a very fancy room to begin with back at Jasper, so he kept that the same here.

He walked over to the desk provided by Fowler and reached over to grab his phone when he heard something that sounded like…singing. Jack looked toward the window, where the singing appeared to be coming from.

Jack opened his window and looked out. He could hear the singing and it was louder than before. He looked toward the roof above his head. Slowly, he leaned his body out and grabbed the roof. He stepped onto the window ledge and pulled himself up a little.

His vision now cleared the top of the roof where he could see Miko. She was sitting cross-legged with her guitar and she was playing an actual kinda soft melody.

Miko kept trying to get the right notes and she frowned as she tuned her guitar a little bit. She began playing again, seeming a bit more content with the tune this time.

I didn't know she could play soft...but where was the singing coming from? Jack thought to himself when he got his answer.

"Out beyond the stars, I know that's where you are."

Even though you've not gone for long, it feels like it's been years."

since I last saw your face, since you finished your race."

since the battle is over and I'm getting used to this pace." Miko sang and then paused with a cringe.

"No... that's not right." she muttered and scribbled out a bit on the notepad in front of her.

Jack was in awe. He had no idea that Miko could play or sing like that. He was actually entranced a little bit… so much so.. that he forgot his footing.

"Woah!" he shouted as he slipped. He moved his arms forward and gripped the roof, pulling himself up a bit and resting his elbows on the roof while his feet dangled in the air.

He sighed… and then noticed Miko had turned her head and was staring at him with a blank look.

"Umm… Hi, Miko..." Jack began as Miko's face grew grim.

"How much did you hear, Darby?" She asked in a low voice.

"What?' Jack asked, a little blind-sided. Miko got up, setting her guitar down as she walked over to him.

"I asked, how much did you hear?" Her voice was a bit louder as Jack stammered for an answer.

"Look, Raf and I were playing games and he's got this whole transmitter from Cybertron and I came to get you to see it and I heard you singing from my room-" Jack stopped, her boots inches from his face. Jack looked up at her as she eyed him with a frown. Jack could tell that he had interrupted something private. His mind raced for a way out.

"You… have a beautiful voice, Miko." He finally said, looking away. He paused as he heard a short breath of air taken from Miko. Miko was staring at him again, this time with an unsure expression though her cheeks were a bit red.

"Do you...really think that?" She asked.

Jack looked down. "I can tell you…maybe once I'm on the roof..."

Miko rolled her eyes and pulled Jack onto the roof. She walked back over to her note pad and guitar.

"So…was that true, or did you think I'd kick you off the roof if you said something otherwise?" Miko asked. Jack looked aside.

"I meant it… and I mean it now, Miko. Your voice was incredible." He walked over and sat down next to her.

"Yeah, well… I don't do it that often;I only sing like a blues singer when I feel it's the right occasion…" She trailed off.

There was a long pause as Jack looked down that the notepad.

"So what's the occasion?" he asked. Miko shot him a look.

"Nothing, Jack, I just felt like singing a sad song because the world needs more sad songs; not because my dune-bashing buddy left for his home planet and is going to be gone for long periods of time; and maybe it wouldn't be so bad if Wheeljack stuck around but he left too and…" She trailed off as her eyes began to tear up.

"I just miss Bulkhead…" she whispered. Jack looked at her as she let out a raspy sigh. She moved to grab her guitar as Jack shot a glance at her note pad.

"Set the pace..." Jack said. Miko looked at him.

"What?"

"'Set the pace.' I think that works better, don't you think?" He asked. Miko thought it over for a moment before she began playing again.

"Out beyond the stars, I know that's where you are."

Even though you haven't been gone for long, I feel like it's been years."

"Since I last saw your face, since you finished your race."

"Since the battle is over, how do I set the pace?" She sang.

Jack bobbed his head to the tune. As Miko got to the end, Jack's mind began to race. He had to help with this song now;he seemed to be part of it. Before he knew what was going on he began adding on.

"Where am I supposed to go with the things I don't know," he almost dropped her guitar in surprise as she stared at him.

"Without you here, making me whole?" Jack sang again. Miko kept looked up; the moon was coming out from behind the clouds.

"Out beyond the moon, will we see each other soon?" She sang.

"Cause I'm already feeling my head is reeling." Jack added in. Miko joined him at the end, their voices merging into one as they sang.

"And it's been years...Since you held me up high, since I learned how to fly-but if you're not beside me, is it okay to cry?"

"Is it okay to say goodbye? I'll try."

"I feel like it's been years,"

"Since I last saw your face,"

"Since you finished your race"

"Since you held me up high,since I learned how to fly"

But if you're not beside me,is it okay to cry?

"Since the battle is over"

"How do I set the pace?"

As they sang, they moved closer together. What had started as an accidental intrusion was slowly becoming a moment that neither of them had expected…but that both were hoping would last forever.

"Out beyond the moon, will we see each other soon?"

"But if you're not beside me, is it okay to cry?"

"Is it okay to say goodbye?"

"We'll try."

* * *

 **...I uh...I think that came out more heartfelt then I was expecting...didn't know I could do that XD**

 **Thanks to Ardent Aspen for the help with the song lyrics as always read and review and I hope that I've made your day a little bit better.**

 **As always if you have any questions, comments or concerns leave me a review or a PM**


	2. Chapter 2

**Merry Christmas Everybody :)  
**

 **So we finally have a real chapter 2 for this story :3 And It's Christmas themed! WOOO! So sit back, got some hot chocolate and relax...unless you do not like JackXMiko in which case may I ask why you're here?**

 **This wont be as elaborate or as in detail as the first chapter, it's meant to be a short Christmas gift to give you the warm and fuzzies :)**

 **Transformers and Transformers Prime is owned by Hasbro/Takara.**

* * *

In Jack Darby's life things had changed rather quickly in under a year. He got his first motorcycle that turned out to be an alien robot from another planet. He had made new friends, two human and the rest aliens from another planet.

Helping in their war he had meet some interesting new people. Been to a few new places, and many things in his life had changed.

Since the end of the war three major changes had occurred. A hole had been left in his family due to Optimus Prime's sacrifice. It was a hole which would never be filled. Despite how June, Fowler and the other Bots could try and carry on. They would be unable to come close to filling the gap left by Optimus

The second change had happened a few months back and shortly after the Autobots left for Cybertron. As Jack sat on the couching with some hot chocolate, that change flung her arms around her neck.

"Enjoying your hot chocolate Jack?" Miko asked playfully. Jack looked back and smiled.

"It's good Miko, not burned this time." Jack said.

Miko smirked, letting go of Jack and jumping over the couch. She flopped down next to Jack, who tried to keep his mug from spilling.

"Yeah well, your mom said that either I would get it right or I wouldn't be allowed in the kitchen." Miko chuckled. She looked over toward a small work area, situated to the side of the room.

"How's our genius "brother?" Miko asked.

Since Raf had always been like a brother to the two of them, Miko had dubbed Raf "little brother". At first, June had objected to it. Raf hadn't minded as he always saw Jack and Miko as older siblings.

"He's still working on that communications system with the bots." Jack said.

"Didn't he have a working version yesterday?" Miko glanced at the workshop. Jack let out a sigh.

"He did but Ratchet dropped it." Jack mumbled. Miko smirked at the thought at the thought of Ratchet's "catchphrase" being thrown back at him.

Jack chuckled and wrapped an arm around Miko. Ever since their impromptu meet up on the rooftop, the two had slowly begun forming a relationship. Though decidedly taking things slow.

Miko leaned into Jack with a smile. The two of them sat for a few minutes before Miko looked at Jack.

"So, what did you get me?" She smirked. Jack looked down at her, brushing some hair from her face.

"No spoilers Miko, you're not finding out till tomorrow." Jack teased. Miko blew air into Jack's own hair.

"Aww, you're no fair." Miko crossed her arms and pouted.

Jack wrapped some of Miko's hair around his finger. His gaze traveled to where Raf was working, before looking back toward Miko.

"Based off yesterday...I'm thinking of giving Raf his gift early." Miko looked up at him.

"So little bro gets his presents early while your girlfriends stuck waiting?" asked Miko. Jack gave Miko a blank look.

"He needs them probably sooner than later." Jack took a glance toward Raf's workshop, as they both heard Raf shout. He had accidentally touched a short out wire and gotten zapped.

Miko turned toward Jack, leaning in close to his ear.

"I hope it was rubber gloves because it sounds like he needs those too." Jack gave Miko a pointed look. Miko looked back at him and gave the same look. Then she reached up and tapped his nose with her finger.

"Boop."

* * *

A little while later, the two of them were standing outside Raf's small workshop. Jack clutched a rather large Box in his hands, wrapped in yellow paper.

Miko stood next to Jack, looking at the size of the box before back at Jack.

"Dude did you buy him a new computer?" She asked.

"Not quite Miko." Jack said as he walked toward the small area. Miko followed him as he tapped on the side of the wall.

Raf was working at a small desk with many electronic parts around him. His laptop sat next to him with schematics for the device on it. Raf turned at the sound of the knocking, seeing Jack and Miko.

"Hey "little bro." Jack said with a smile. Raf smiled as he hopped out his chair.

"Hi guys, what are you doing?" Raf asked. His eyes traveled toward the present. Miko threw out her hands, gesturing to the present in a "ta da fashion"

"Early Christmas present dude! though he still won't give me mine early." Miko fake pouted. Raf chuckled as Jack handed him the box. Raf looked up at the two with a smile.

"You guys didn't have to do this." He said. Miko smiled and ruffled Raf's hair.

"For you "bro" anything." Miko said with a grin. Jack cleared his throat and Miko turned to look at him innocently.

"Miko, the gift was mine to begin with." Jack rolled his eyes. Miko leaned on his shoulder as Raf began to rip open the wrapping paper.

"As girlfriend as it partially my gift." Miko teased. Jack smiled as they heard Raf gasp. Miko and Jack turned to look. Raf tipped the box toward them, showing pile old cell phones. Some were intact while others looked very damaged.

Miko stood there for a moment and turned to Jack, giving him a flat look. Jack was smiling though, much to Miko's confusion. Then both of them felt themselves being pulled together in a hug.

"Thank you guys so much, I needed these!" Raf yelled happily. Both Jack and Miko were almost knocked over by his hug, but returned it none the less.

"Wait, you wanted a bunch of old phones?" Miko asked.

Raf walked over and held up the small device he was working on. It was a new version of his old communications device he had built.

"They need to be small as cell phones, so that's what the basis will be." Raf said, looking at the box with a grin. He pulled out the extremely damaged ones and then laid those on his work bench.

"Where did you even get that many?" Miko asked. Jack gave a rather meek shrug.

"Well you know old phones that I found in the KO Burger, online auctions..." He trailed off, looking toward Raf.

"Did I get you enough?" Jack asked. Raf looked up and nodded.

"More than enough Jack, I can build one for everyone on the base at this rate." Raf said. A smile grew on Jack's face as he bent down and gave Raf a hug.

"Merry Christmas Raf." Jack said, patting the young boys back.

"Merry Christmas Jack." Raf said, before stepping back and Looking at Miko. A smile crossed the girls face as she bent down.

"Come here "little bro." Miko grinned as Raf embraced her. Miko ruffled Raf's hair as she stood up.

"Well, we'd better let you get back to work." Jack offered. Raf gave a nod and a smile.

"Thank you Jack." Raf repeated. Jack took Miko's hand and the two of them walked out of the small workshop.

"So, think that I managed to do a good?" Jack looked at Miko. Miko leaned into Jack with a smirk.

"You did good Darby." Miko said, as leaned up and gave Jack's cheek a kiss. Jack's face flushed red as the two of them walked along. Jack looked at Miko with a smirk, before he reached into his pocket.

"Though it would be unfair to leave my girlfriend out of at least part of her present." Jack said. He handed Miko a small card. Miko blinked as she took it from him and looked it over.

"One free trip and back on the ground bridge to..." she trailed off as she looked at the destination. Jack looked on with a grin as Miko looked back up.

"This doesn't make any sense!' She called after him. Jack's grin got even wider.

"It does if you followed the Slash Monkey tour schedule." Jack said.

Miko stared at the card before looking back toward Jack. With a smile she pocked the card.

"I take it that means I'll find out what my real present is tomorrow." She said knowingly. Jack smiled and hugged Miko.

"Merry Christmas Miko." He whispered. Smiling Miko returned the hug.

"Merry Christmas Jack."

* * *

 **Same goes to all of you, Merry Christmas :) This little dity s dedicated to my girlfriend, who makes my Christmas and life very special  
**

 **And do not forget to Read and Review :D**


End file.
